1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to display technology, and more particularly to an DLS array substrate and the display device thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In display technology, scanning lines and data lines arranged on display devices cooperatively operate with each other to realize display functions and to switch between the image. Generally, the scanning lines are arranged horizontally, and the data lines are arranged vertically. Wherein the number of the scanning lines and the data lines are the same with the number of the rows and the columns of the sub-pixels matrix, which ensure the display control of each of the sub-pixels. However, such configuration may results in surplus data lines, and the charging period of the sub-pixels may be too long.
Basing on the conventional configuration, data line share (DLS) solution has been proposed, wherein the adjacent sub-pixel utilizes different scanning lines may share the same data line. The advantage of such solution resides in that the number of the data line may be reduced to half of the original number, and the charging period of the sub-pixels may be greatly decreased when the number of the scanning lines is increased.
When the display device displays the images, usually, the dot inversion method is adopted. That is, the polarity of the signals of two adjacent data lines are opposite to each other. At the same time, the resistance of the data line may cause the signals transmitted thereon delay. As such, the signals are not of ideal square wave, and the pixels charged later may have better charging performance. Although DLS may resolve the issues, such as surplus data lines and long charging period of the sub-pixels, but this solution may accelerate the signals delay. Even, dark and bright lines may occur in the display images so as to affect the display performance.